Happy Birthday Mack
by allievamp
Summary: Lela is in love with Mack and has been for three years. What happens on Mack's 21st birthday. what changes. Might continue: First Story


So I, Lela, will ask out the sexiest person I have ever met. It started with me singing at Big Momma's. I fell off the stage and I was caught bye the most beautiful brown eyes. My knight I shining armor is a girl named McKenzie but she prefers Mack. After she went back to her own time and I some how followed her back we have been talking but it has been torturous she hasn't been noticing anything I do, any moves I make seem to completely be ignored and it is getting frustrating. So today, I am going to make a move. I am so nervous. I am meeting up with her at this new hangout spot in town. It is strange to think I have been here for three years now and we are celebrating Mack's 21st birthday. We are going to get so drunk that I hope I will have some liquid courage.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

"Lelllla" Mack slurred at me. "Yes Mack" I was leaning on the bar and Mack was sitting in front of me. "You never gave me my birrrtdaay gift" she said while leaning closer to me. "You have to wait"** "**But what if I want it now" she said this sounding a whole lot more sober. She stood up and leant on the bar with arms caged around me. "What do you want for your birthday McKenzie?" I said huskily. "This" and then she was kissing me and it was amazing. As I moaned against her' she started kissing down the side of my jaw and neck "Maaack" she pulled away, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me outside with her. As she pushed me against the wall, I kissed her again and she pulled me towards her car. "Mack' what are we doing?" "We are going to my house so I can see exactly how much those looks you keep giving me means". "Okay" and after that, there wasn't much talking until she pulled up at her front door. "Mack, why haven't you said anything about what you me giving you looks or whatever" "I wanted you to make the first move but you haven't made a move at all so I made one today" "Oh" She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the house. "Now, It is my birthday and I want to unwrap my present and there will be no more talking until I say so. O.K." All I could do was nod. She pushed me up against the wall and kissed me, hard. She slowly unzipped my dress and pushed it off my body and slowly started kissing down my neck and on her way unclipped my bra. She worked her way down and licked my nipple. "oh Mack" I moaned and banged my head back on the wall as she ran her hand along my inner thigh and slipper her finger in my underwear and circled my clit. "Beeeed now" She grabs my legs and wraps them around her waist and walks to her room and throws me on the bed. I squealed and bounced a few times as she looked at me. "You know it's not fair that I am the only one with out clothes on" "That can be remedied rather quickly" and she pulled her shirt off and I grew even wetter because she didn't have a bra on and her nipples were hard and her breasts were perfect. She pushed down her skirt and was standing in her heels and a pair of black lacey boy shorts. I sat up, hooked my fingers in my own underwear, and pulled them off. I went to take of my heels but Mack told me no. She straddled my waist and kissed me again. Mack run her hands up my thigh and circles my clit with her thumb. She starts to kiss her way down my body and kisses and my nipple and then licks it. She lightly bites down on my nipple and then starts to suck on it. I arch my back and moan louder. Mack lets go of my nipple and kisses down my stomach that tenses under her touch. She licks my clit and thrusts two fingers inside of me and I scream out her name. "Mack I—I'm close, please Mack I need" "What do you need? Lela, Hmmm. What do you need?" "I need to cum" "Then cum for me" As she says this she thrusts her fingers harder and sucks on my clit hard causing me to cum and scream her name. I looked at her and sat up to kiss her. _"I think I love you Mack but I can't tell you that" _"Your turn" I said and flipped us over and ripped her panties down her legs and placed her legs on my shoulders. I slowly lick her from her entrance to her clit repeatedly. I thrust to two fingers into her, she moaned out my name, I flick my tongue against her clit repeatedly, and she starts to cry out my name "Oh please Lela. I need you to fuck me" I bit on her clit lightly and curled my fingers into her. When I did that she screamed "LELA" As I slid back up her body and curled into her she whispered before drifting off "I love you Lela" "I love you too Mack" I said with my heart bursting with joy as we drifted off. Being held in her arms was the happiest I had ever been.


End file.
